Felicidad Multiplicada Por Dos
by DuelKami
Summary: El amor entre Chorno y Amy ha empezado a dar frutos. Esta historia cuenta el nacimiento de la nueva generación en la familia Harlaown.


**FELICIDAD MULTIPLICADA POR DOS**

Los sucesos de este One Shot ocurren 6 años después de As, todos ya han crecido y han dejado de ser niños, es una historia de amor, que no fue revelada en ningún momento en As o en Strikers, la historia… del nacimiento de la nueva generación en la familia Harlaown.

Todo comienza en la casa de los Harlaown, al medio día, Lindy se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, mientras sus queridos hijos se encontraban en la sala, Fate estaba viendo la TV mientras Chrono leía el periódico, eran momentos tranquilos para la familia Harlaown.

― Onii-chan, ¿cómo va tu relación con Amy?

― Aun leyendo el periódico ― Bien, somos una pareja feliz ― Con un tono burlón ― ¿Y cómo va tu relación con Nanoha?

― Sonrojada ― ¡C-Cállate!, ¡N-No tienes por qué saberlo!

― Con una gotita de sudor ― ¿Y tú si tienes que saber cómo va mi relación con Amy?

― Que malo eres Onii-chan solo quería iniciar una conversación, pero ya en serio, ¿todo está bien entre Amy y tú?

― Lo dices como si estuviera pasando algo malo, ¿Porque ese interés tan repentino de lo que sucede entre Amy y yo?

― Solo es curiosidad.

―Sonríe ― Je, típico de ti, pues como te dije antes, todo va bien entre ella y yo, somos una pareja feliz.

― Ya veo, me alegra saberlo, aunque sabes, para ser honesta no me esperaba que ustedes terminaran siendo pareja, cuando los conocí por primera vez, ambos tenían un aura de ser mas como "hermanos" o algo así, realmente me sorprendí cuando nos dijeron que eran pareja.

― Pues ya ves, uno nunca sabe de quién puede enamorarse, y me alegra haberme enamorado de ella, Amy siempre ha estado a mi lado y quiero quedarme a su lado por siempre.

― Sonríe ― Onii-chan…. Que lindas palabras acabas de decir, realmente se nota que amas a Amy.

― Je, eso es obvio, ahora que lo pienso, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y Amy aún no ha llegado, creo que iré a buscarla.

― Iré contigo.

― No, quédate aquí y ayuda a mama con la mesa, no tardare, solo serán unos minutos.

― Esta bien Onii-chan.

Mientras Chrono se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a buscar a Amy, sonó el timbre, aprovechando que estaba cerca a la puerta, Chrono abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa quien tocaba el timbre era a quien iba a buscar, se trataba de Amy.

― Buenos días Chrono-Kun, perdona la tardanza.

― Ya me estabas preocupando, iba ir a buscaste.

― Buu, siempre tan serio, vaya forma de recibir a tu novia.

― Je, ¿entonces qué tal esto…? ― Se acerca a Amy ― Bienvenida a casa, Amy.

Chrono junto sus labios con los de Amy por pocos segundos, aunque fue un pequeño beso fue suficiente para que Fate soltara un pequeño "!Kya!" al ver la escena, mientras que Amy se sorprendió un poco al ser recibida de esa forma pero eso no le impidió sonreír y sonrojarse levemente cuando termino el beso.

― Sonríe tiernamente ― Así está mejor, estoy en casa, Chrono-Kun.

― Pasa, el almuerzo pronto estará listo

― Si, con permiso.

― ¡Amy Bienvenida!

― Gracias Fate-chan.

― ¡Oh!, Amy, bienvenida, ya está listo el almuerzo, llegas justo a tiempo.

― Comandante Lindy, gracias por invitarme a almorzar.

(**N/A: **No recuerdo si Lindy era comandante, capitana o alguna otra cosa, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia en la historia así que lo deje como comandante XD)

― Jeje, no fue nada, también eres parte de esta familia, así que eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

― Tiene razón comandante, gracias nuevamente.

― Deja tantas formalidades, vamos a almorzar, ya tengo hambre.

― Jeje, está bien, vamos Chrono-Kun.

― Le susurra a Amy ― Onii-chan es muy tierno y romántico algunas veces y otras veces es muy serio, ¿no crees Amy?

― También susurra ― Jeje, si, tienes razón, pero eso hizo que me enamorara de él.

― Golpea suavemente la cabeza de Fate ― Te escuche, no es bueno hablar a espaldas de otros.

― Eso duele Onii-chan, pero tienes razón, perdón.

― Olvídalo, vamos, es hora de almorzar.

Los cuatro se sentaron a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo, mientras comían hablaban entre ellos, las risas y un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad no hicieron falta en ningún momento, todos estaban disfrutando, hasta que…

― Comandante, la felicito por esa comida, está realmente delicio… ― Le dan ganas de vomitar y cubre su boca ― Disculpen… ― Corre al baño.

― Pensando con una mirada seria ― Amy… Nauseas repentinas, ¿podría ser…? ― Pensó Lindy.

― Mama, ¿le pusiste algo a la comida?, ¿algún tipo de laxante o algo así?

― Claro que no Fate, nunca haría algo como eso.

― Ya veo, sé que nunca lo harías pero es raro que a Amy corriera al baño de esa forma.

― Conociéndola, quizás fue porque comió demasiado, a veces come de más, algunas veces incluso come más que yo.

― Vaya, que coma más que tu Onii-chan es realmente sorprendente.

― Lo sé, incluso a mí me sorprende.

― Pensando ― Por la reacción de Chrono y por lo que ha dicho, quizás este equivocada.

― Regresa del baño ― Me duele el estómago, creo que comí algo que me cayó mal antes de venir aquí.

― ¿Estas bien Amy? ― Pregunto Fate.

― Sí, estoy bien, perdónenme por preocupar…― Le da un fuerte mareo y se desmaya.

Debido al desmayo Amy comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero rápidamente fue atrapada por Chrono antes de que cayera completamente, quien preocupado intento hacer que reaccionara pero la joven por más que la movían no despertaba, al darse cuenta de esto, Chrono levanto a su novia en sus brazos y la llevo hasta una habitación donde la recostó en una cama.

Tras el desmayo de Amy pasaron alrededor de dos horas y la joven aun no despertaba, aun inconsciente pero rodeada por la familia Harlaown quienes estaban preocupados por ella, en especial Chrono, quien caminaba de un lado a otro demostrando su preocupación.

― Onii-chan tranquilízate, me estoy me mareando de solo verte.

― Un poco molesto ― Para ti es fácil decirlo, estarías igual que yo si Nanoha fuese la que estuviese en esa cama inconsciente en vez de Amy.

― Molesta ― ¡No metas a Nanoha en esto!

― ¡Solo era un ejemplo, pero no puedes negar que estarías así si eso ocurriera!

― T-Tienes razón, no puedo negarlo, perdón Onii-chan.

― No te disculpes, fui yo quien comenzó todo.

― Mejor tranquilícense ambos, el estar preocupados y que se peleen no ayudara a que Amy despierte más rápidamente, por ahora debemos dejarla descansar.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron al unísono ambos hermanos.

En ese momento, Amy comenzó a despertar lentamente, el primero en acercársele fue Chrono y para alegría y alivio de todos, la misma Amy dijo que se encontraba bien, eso hizo que todos en especial Chrono se tranquilizaran.

― Iré a traerte un vaso de agua.

― Esta bien, gracias Chrono-Kun.

― No es nada, tu solo descansa.

― Con una mirada seria ― Fate, quédate afuera de la habitación y no dejes que Chrono se acerque hasta que te lo diga, necesito hablar en privado con Amy.

― ¿Porque?, ¿Pasa algo?

― Solo hazlo, te lo explicare más tarde.

― E-Está bien… ― Sale de la habitación.

― Mira a Amy seriamente ― Amy, esos mareos y nauseas, no fueron porque comiste algo que te cayó mal, ¿verdad?

― ¿Eh?, Comandante, ¿acaso se dio cuenta?

― Tenia mis sospechas pero ahora lo he confirmado.

― Vaya, tal como se esperaría de usted comandante.

― ¿Chrono lo sabe?

― No, aún no se lo he dicho, tengo un poco de miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar.

― No creo que se vaya asustar más de lo que ya lo asustaste cuando te desmayaste.

― ¿Chrono-Kun se asustó?

― Sonríe ― Si, lo hubieras visto, no se quedaba quieto en ningún momento y todo el tiempo estuvo cerca de ti para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, sin duda alguna él te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti.

― Ya veo, no esperaba que se preocupara de esa forma, el a veces es tan serio pero sé que en el fondo es dulce.

― Créeme, así era su padre, él es su viva imagen tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, se nota que son padre e hijo.

― Sonríe levemente ― Entiendo, aun así, no sé cómo decirle eso.

― Piensa bien tus palabras, no creo que Chrono se aleje de ti por eso, creo que más que asustarse se sorprenderá pero sin duda eso le hará feliz.

Mientras ellas dos hablaban, cierta rubia no soporto la curiosidad, acercando su oído a la puerta intento escuchar lo que hablaban en la habitación.

― Rayos, no puedo escuchar nada, ¿De que estarán hablando?

― Fate, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Se sorprende ― ¡O-O-Onii-chan!, ¿Yo?, Esto… pues… nada, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿Y tú que estás haciendo Onii-chan?

― Vine a traerle un poco de agua a Amy.

― Ya veo, pero no puedes entrar a la habitación en estos momentos.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Eh?, pues… ¡Son cosas de mujeres!, ¡Tú no te metas Onii-chan!

― O-Ok… Entonces avísame cuando terminen de hacer… lo que sea que estén haciendo.

― Si, está bien, vete a leer el periódico o algo mientras tanto.

― Ok, eso hare, no olvides avisarme.

― S-Si, no te preocupes Onii-chan… ― Pensando con una gotita de sudor ― Vaya que soy mala para mentir, me sorprende que me creyera eso.

Mientras tanto en la habitación…

― Estoy segura de que Chrono lo entenderá, solo debes hablarlo de la manera adecuada con él, si es en privado mucho mejor, no es por querer echarte de aquí ni nada por el estilo, tu sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras, pero si necesitas pensar en cómo decirle eso a Chrono, lo mejor será que lo pienses en tu casa, lejos de el para qué estés más tranquila al momento de pensar.

― Si, tiene razón comandante, no se preocupe, será lo mejor, así estaré más tranquila.

Tras terminar su conversación, Lindy ayuda a Amy a prepararse para irse, pero antes de salir de la habitación le dijo un par de palabras.

― Tienes que ser fuerte, por cierto ― Usa un tono burlón ― Prometo que seré una abuela cariñosa.

― Sonrojada ― C-Comandante… ― Sonríe ― Gracias…

― Vamos, Chrono se preocupara aún más si tardamos en salir.

― Sí.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Fate quien estaba pegada a la puerta con el fin de escuchar algo de la conversación anterior, cayó al suelo cuando abrieron la puerta y para su mala suerte cayo a los pies de su querida madre, quien normalmente la hubiese regañado por espiar pero debido a la situación no le dijo nada, al dirigirse a la salida de la casa se encontraron con Chrono.

― ¿Estas bien Amy?

― Sí, estoy bien Chrono-Kun, la comandante me dijo que fuera a descansar a mi casa, perdónenme por preocuparlos y arruinarles el almuerzo.

― No te preocupes por eso, te llevare a tu casa.

― Esta bien, gracias.

― Mama, ya regreso, no tardare.

― Esta bien, conduce con cuidado.

Usando su auto, Chrono llevo a Amy hasta su casa, durante el camino, Amy se preguntaba cómo explicarle a Chrono lo que debía decirle, Chrono noto esto, ya que Amy parecía estar nerviosa.

― Estas bien, ¿te ves algo pálida?

― Sí, estoy bien, recuerda que me mareo un poco en cualquier tipo de autos.

― Ya veo, por suerte no vives muy lejos así que no tardaremos mucho en llegar a tu casa.

― Tienes razón, gracias.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Harlaown.

― Mama, sé que no estuvo bien que intentara espiar, pero, ¿De qué hablaste con Amy?

― Esta bien, supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo,

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Saber qué?

― Sonríe ― Jeje, posiblemente, en unos meses, tú seas tía y yo seré abuela.

― ¿Qué yo seré tía y tu serás abuela?, espera… ¡Acaso Amy…!

― Jeje, así es.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿¡AMY ESTA EMBARAZADA!?

― ¡No grites tan fuerte!, Chrono aún no lo sabe y no vayas a decirle nada, esto es algo que ellos deben solucionar.

― No puedo creerlo, Amy está embarazada, Onii-chan será papá, es increíble.

― Te entiendo a mí también me sorprendió, pero debemos guardar el secreto.

― Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras madre e hija hablaban del tema del momento, Chrono ya había dejado a Amy en su casa y ya iba de regreso a su casa, pero durante el camino de regreso, pensó en el desmayo de Amy.

― Pensando ― Vaya susto que me dio cuando se desmayó, moriría si algo le pasara a Amy, realmente seria como morir en vida, lo he pensado bastante y ya lo he decidido, pero debo decírselo primero a mama, espero todo salga bien.

Al regresar a su casa, noto como su madre y hermana menor hablaban de algún tema en particular, debido a que estaba pensando en otras cosas no le dio mucha importancia a lo que hablaban, así que decidió esperar un rato para pensar que es lo que exactamente iba a decir.

― Mama, tengo algo que decirte… veras… es sobre Amy y yo… le voy a… ― Es interrumpido.

― No tienes que decirme nada más hijo ― Se acerca a Chrono ― Toma… ― Deja una cajita en las manos de Chrono.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Abre la cajita.

Al abrir la cajita, chorno se llevó la sorpresa de ver que en su interior había un pequeño pero bello anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en él, el anillo brillaba hermosamente.

― Sorprendido ― Mama, Esto es…

― Es el anillo con el que tu padre me propuso matrimonio, ahora te pertenece.

― No puedo aceptarlo, esto es algo demasiado importante para ti.

― Sonríe tiernamente ― Hijo… Haz crecido de forma maravillosa, no podría decir en pocas palabras lo orgullosa que me siento como tu madre, eres la viva imagen de tu padre, estoy segura que él también está orgulloso de ti.

― Mama…

― Aceptaste con la frente en alto la perdida de tu padre y fuiste fuerte por los dos ― Empieza a llorar manteniendo su sonrisa ― Y ahora, te has convertido en todo un hombre, tienes el mismo rango que tu padre, eres un mago esplendido, no podría sentirme más orgullosa de ti, y como una muestra de mi orgullo, quiero que tengas este anillo y hagas feliz a la persona que amas, de la misma forma en que tu padre me hizo feliz a mi cuando me propuso matrimonio.

― Mama… ― Pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos ― Gracias… Usare con orgullo este anillo.

― Me alegra saberlo hijo, ahora ve, ella te está esperando.

― Si ― Se acerca rápidamente y abraza a su madre ― Gracias de nuevo, mama.

― No fue nada hijo, sigue enorgulleciéndonos, como siempre lo has hecho.

― ¡Claro!

Tras abrazar a su querida madre, Chrono corrió a toda prisa a buscar a su amada, quien tras pensar por un buen rato en calma en su casa, decidió ir a buscar a su querido novio.

― Pensando ― Nuestro hijo se ha convertido en un gran hombre… ― Mira el cielo ― ¿Verdad, Clyde?

Tras corres varios minutos y por simple coincidencia, Chrono se encontró con Amy en un parque cercano a su casa, jadeando por tanto correr Chrono se detuvo un momento para poder recuperar el aliento.

― Jadeando ― Amy… tengo algo… que decirte.

― Chrono-Kun… ya veo, igual yo.

― ¿También tú?, dilo tu primero.

― No, tú lo pediste primero, así que tienes el derecho de decirlo primero.

― ¿Segura?

― Si, completamente segura.

― Esta bien… ― Toma bastante aire ― T-Tengo algo que pedirte ― Se arrodilla.

― Sonrojada ― ¿C-Chrono-Kun?

― Amy Limietta… ― Toma la mano derecha de Amy ― Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre… ― Mira a Amy a los ojos ― Por lo tanto tengo que decirte… ― Saca el anillo de su chaqueta ― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, pero tras pasar unos segundos, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Amy, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, era lágrimas de absoluta felicidad, la propuesta de Chrono había llenado su corazón de felicidad.

― Sonríe en medio de lágrimas ― Chrono-Kun… yo… ¡Si, si quiero casarme contigo!

― Amy… ― Se pone de pie ― Gracias, gracias por aceptarme.

Tras esas palabras, Chrono coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Amy, convirtiéndola en su prometida y futura esposa.

― No, gracias a ti, me has hecho muy feliz, ahora es mi turno de hacerte feliz a ti, veras ― Coloca su mano derecha en su vientre ― La semilla de nuestro amor ha empezado a brotar.

― Sorprendido ― ¿La semilla de nuestro amor?, No me digas que…

― Si, Chrono-Kun, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, vamos a ser papás, vas a ser papá.

Las palabras de Amy llegaron directo al corazón de Chrono, una mirada llena de sorpresa se veía en su rostro, pero al igual que Amy a los pocos segundos comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de felicidad.

― ¿En serio?, ¿Voy a ser papá?

― Así es Chrono-Kun, es en serio.

― Sonríe entre lágrimas ― Voy a ser papá… ― Se arrodilla y abraza suavemente el vientre de Amy ― Voy a ser papa… No puedo creerlo, que felicidad…estoy realmente feliz, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

― Chrono-Kun…― Le acaricia la cabeza ― Gracias.

Tras lo ocurrido, ambos regresaron a casa de Lindy, donde les explicaron a ella y Fate todo lo que paso, informándoles que se iban a casar y que pronto tendrían un bebe, la felicidad lleno de inmediato la casa, tanto Fate como Lindy también comenzaron a llorar de alegría, en especial Lindy quien sentía aún más orgulloso por su hijo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, 4 meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese tiempo Chrono y Amy se casaron, en un gran boda a la que asistieron sus amigos, familiares y seres queridos, Tales como: Nanoha y toda su familia, Toda la familia Yagami, Arf, Yuuno, incluso las maestras felinas de Chrono junto con el amo de estas, sus maestras no podían creer que su pequeño alumno ya se estaba casando, ellas fueron una de las personas que más lagrimas derramaron durante la boda.

Amy presentaba ya algo de barriga y usaba con gran orgullo no solo el anillo de Lindy sino también el vestido de bodas de su ahora muy querida suegra, ese día todo el mundo celebro, muchas risas y lágrimas de felicidad se vieron, y un gran aplauso se escuchó al momento en que Chrono y Amy se dieron el beso que simbolizaba su unión.

Tras la boda, otros 4 meses pasaron, esta vez la pareja de casados se encontraban en el hospital haciéndole unos exámenes de chequeo a Amy y así prevenir cualquier cosa durante el parto y asegurarse de que sea un parto sin ningún problema, el doctor dio buenas noticias. Tras terminar los chequeos y salir del consultorio médico, se encontraron con Fate y Lindy quienes también querían saber qué tal se encontraba Amy, Chrono les dio la buena noticia.

― Todo está bien, el doctor dice que será un parto seguro.

― Ya veo, es un alivio, mi primera nieta o nieto, que felicidad.

― Dime Onii-chan, ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña?

― Sobre eso… pues…

― Decidimos esperar ― Continuo Amy.

― ¿Esperar?

― Si, ni Chrono-Kun ni yo sabemos si es niño o niña, vamos a esperar que resulta ser, y sin importar si es niño o niña, lo o la amaremos con todo nuestro corazón.

― Ya veo, que lindo suena eso.

― Sin duda serás una buena madre Amy, no me cansare de repetir, que es una gran alegría que seas mi nuera.

― Gracias Comandan…quiero decir… Gracias, querida suegra.

― Para mí también es una gran alegría que seas mi cuñada Amy.

― Digo lo mismo, Fate-chan, por cierto… ― Mira A Lindy ― Suegra… ― Su rostro se torna de color azul ― ¿Duele mucho el parto?

― Jajaja, tranquila, no duele casi nada.

― Suspira ― Que alivio.

Un mes después, durante el parto…

― ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡DUELE MUUUCHOO!

― Sujeta fuertemente la mano izquierda de Amy ― ¡Amy resiste! ― Exclamo Fate.

― Sujeta fuertemente la mano derecha de Amy ― Ya falta poco Amy, se fuerte ― Menciono Lindy.

― ¡Cállate!, ¡Me mentiste, esto duele mucho!

― Perdón por eso, pero debes ser fuerte.

Toda la familia Harlaown estaban con Amy en la sala de parto, Fate y Lindy sujetaban las manos de Amy para darle su apoyo mientras que Chrono con una video cámara grababa el momento del nacimiento de su bebe.

― Chrono, ¿Cómo va la grabación?

― Con la cara azul ― B-Bien, creo que va bien… ― Se desmaya.

Debido al desmayo, Chrono soltó la cámara pero antes de que esta cayera al suelo fue atrapada pro Fate quien continúo grabando, no antes de intentar hacer que Chrono reaccionara empujándolo un poco con su pierna y teniendo éxito al primer intento, logrando que el joven despertara casi de inmediato.

― Despierta ― ¿eh?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Me desmaye?

― Molesta ― ¿Es en serio?, ¿¡Puedes pelear contra magos de gran nivel y varios monstruos gigantes y te desmayas en el nacimiento de tu bebe!?, ― Se tranquiliza ―Sí que eres idéntico a tu padre, él también se desmayó el día en que naciste, de tal palo tal astilla.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un llanto, y para sorpresa de todos, no se trataba solo de un bebe, eran dos, Amy había dado a luz a dos gemelos saludables, quienes habían heredado el color del cabello de su madre, la sorpresa fue inmediata en todos, en especial en Amy y Chrono.

― Jadeando con una sonrisa ― No puedo creerlo… son gemelos… ― Menciono Amy.

― Felicidades, son unos bellos y saludables gemelitos, un niño y una niña ― Menciono el doctor.

― Un niño y una niña… increíble… ¿P-Podemos cargarlos? ― Menciono Amy.

― Por supuesto, ustedes son los padres, están en todo su derecho a cargar a sus bebes.

― Gracias.

Chrono y Amy sujetaron cariñosamente a sus bebes, Amy sujeto al niño, mientras que Chrono sujeto a la niña.

― ¡Que lindos son! ― Exclamo Fate.

― Llorando ― No puedo creerlo, ya soy abuela.

― ¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre para ellos Onii-chan?

― Si, ya habíamos pensado unos nombres, Cariel si era niño y Liera si era niña, parece que ahora usaremos ambos nombres.

― ¿Cariel y Liera?, ¿Por qué esos nombres Chrono?

― Hable con Amy, y ella acepto, mis hijos tendrán las iniciales de los nombres de mis padres, a quienes amo con todo mi corazón.

― Sorprendida ― Chrono…

― Clyde y Lindy, Cariel y Liera, Abuelos y nietos, mi hija llevara tu inicial mama y mi hijo llevara la inicia de mi papa.

― Llorando de felicidad ― Que bellos nombres, son perfectos para ellos, gracias hijo y también, gracias Amy, por traer a la vida a tan bellos niños.

― Gracias querida suegra, sin duda serás un gran abuela y tú también Fate-chan, serás un gran tía ― Mira a sus bebes tiernamente ― Aunque no sabíamos si iba a ser un niño o una niña y no esperábamos que resultaran ser gemelos, estos bebes serán la fuente de nuestra felicidad, porque ellos son la unión de nuestro amor, ellos serán nuestra razón para sonreír y serán nuestra felicidad.

― Se acerca su esposa ― Así es Amy, estos bebes serán nuestra felicidad, pero ahora nuestra felicidad se ha multiplicado, ellos son Nuestra felicidad multiplicada por dos.

Así termina la historia del nacimiento de la nueva generación de la familia Harlaown, pero aunque esta parte de la historia termino, un nuevo capítulo comenzó en el momento en que esos bebes llegaron al mundo. La vida de Amy y Chrono se llenó de felicidad al momento de ver a sus bebes, actualmente viven juntos, llevan una vida feliz y amorosa junto a sus bebes quienes son tan energéticos como su padre.

FIN

**N/A:** Este es el primer One Shot que escribo y espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más. :)


End file.
